bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubias
'Anubias '''was a Gundalian character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He battled with the Darkus Attribute. His Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Horridian. He was an artificial being created by Mag Mel to serve him. Information Anubias was the leader of a new powerhouse team storming Bakugan Interspace. He admires Dan's battle style and is determined to claim the number one title. Personality Anubias is a fierce, brutal and extremely competitive brawler willing to fight at any challenge and will use any means necessary to win a battle. While not entirely a bad person, he looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Appearance Anubias's appearance bears a resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In ''Interspace Showdown, he gets into a quarrel with Ben about his brawl with Dan Kuso. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho. Later, when Zenthon appeared, he challenged him but was not doing very well until Sellon helped him out. In Fall From Grace, he is seen with his team getting ready for a "meet and greet". He later critizes Dan for not going out to meet his fans. He then battles Dan and although he loses in the first round, he wins the second round. Dan, fearing that Drago could lose control of his powers, orders Drago to run away, causing Anubias to strike and defeat Drago when he questions Dan's orders and doesn't pay attention to the battle, meaning that Anubias wins the third round. After the battle, Anubias tells Dan even though they are rivals, he still had respect for Dan. However, he was disappointed that Dan did not think the same way and felt insulted that Dan brawled like an amateur. He advises Dan that "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." In Tri-Twister Take Down, he was seen giving advice to Dan about having "periods of fear and doubt" and if he didn't push forward - he would be stuck in neutral. Later, he is seen watching Shun's and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disliking the tactics and strategies they were using. He then intervenes along with Sellon, and takes all three of their Cyclone Percivals out. In Agony of Defeat, He faced up against Dan in the finals of the Bakugan Interspace Championship. He was doing well until Zenthon appeared and Mag Mel took control of Dan and Drago. He lost and was about to be killed by Drago until Dan took his body back and stopped Drago and Zenthon. Dan was disqualified and Anubias was named Champion. After the battle, Anubias met up with Sellon and she told him that his performance will make Mag Mel pleased. In BakuNano Explosion, he won against the Bash Brothers after using Aeroblaze and stated that the one who could satisfied him in battle were only Dan. He appear again after Shun proclaimed himself, as the Battle Brawlers' new leader, and thought that Shun has fallen to the trap and once again, wondering where Dan is. In Chaos Control, Anubias is shown speaking with Mag Mel about Dan and Drago's location. He is then given Darkus Iron Dragonoid and Aquos Venexus, as a gift from Mag Mel in order to destroy Dan and Drago. On his way to New Vestroia, he reveals that he is a Gundalian. He battled against Drago and Preyas with his Chaos Bakugan, Darkus Iron Dragonoid and his Mechtogan, Venexus. He has the upper hand for most of the battle until Zenthon is tamed by Drago and Drago regains control of his powers. After his defeat, he comments that he shouldn't have lost with the Bakugan, that Master Mag Mel gave him. As he is traveling through the dimensional portal, he yells out Dan's name in anger as a strange crescent symbol glows on his forehead. In A Royale Pain, He uses a different Mechtogan, Smasheon, who ends up wiping out the competition with 1 hit. After his match, he recruits Noah to Team Anubias and leaves to think about how Dan was able to control Zenthon. He later watches the Battle Royale and comments that Shun's new Mechtogan is not as powerful as Dan's. In Back in Sync, he was seen sitting with Sellon, listening to her compare a wilting rose to the Battle Brawlers. But, showed very little interest, only caring about being the one to take down Dan, no matter what the cost. In ''Mind Search'', he was seen giving his team the Bakugan they need. However, he didn't participate in the Capture the Flag competition to observe the battle. In Re-connection, ''Anubias battles Shun in the championship battle. He unwillingly throws the battle. Later, he gets rejected by Mag Mel to get the key from New Vestroia, sending Sellon instead. In ''Triple Threat, ''Anubias takes on Shun and Marucho with Robin in Bakugan Interspace for the sake of their leading title in Interspace. But suddenly is interrupted by a rogue of Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and destroying everything. He states to the Brawlers that "This is the end." In ''True Colours, Anubias, Sellon and Dylan have show their real faces to the Brawlers and teams leaving Noah in tears by calling all the helpless battlers "Worthless insects who you should forget about saving". In Dangerous Beauty, he's happy that Sellon is "disappeared" because he can now go after Dan to take his revenge. In Unfinished Business, he kidnapped Noah and held him hostage so Dan would fight him. They had a long, intense battle in which Anubias used almost all the Bakugan and Mechtogan he had, including Venexus Titan. Before the battle could finish, an image of Mag Mel's eyes appeared, absorbed Anubias' powers, and killed him in the process. In The Final Takedown, he appeared as a vision to Noah, stating that he has grown and he inspired him to keep battling on Earth. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan, Shared with the team) *Gold Aeroblaze (BakuNano) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Shared with team) *Gold Hyper Pulsor (Shared with team) *Aquos Krakenoid (Shared with team) *Silver Jamsaber (Shared with team) *Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Aquos Venexus (First Mechtogan- Given to by Mag Mel) *Darkus Smasheon (Second Mechtogan - Horridian's Mechtogan) *Pyrus/Darkus hybrid Iron Dragonoid (Most likely, given to by Mag Mel) *Haos Miserak (Third Mechtogan - (Shares with Sellon) *Pyrus Deezall (Fourth Mechtogan) - (Shares with Sellon) *Subterra Rockfist (Fifth Mechtogan) - (Shares with Sellon) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Mechtogan Titan) *Haos Krowll *Aquos/Haos hybrid Mutant Krakenoid *Haos/Aquos hybrid Mutant Krowll Trivia *He resembles Anubis, an Egyptian god, by the colors of the clothes he wears and his name. Coincedentally, his Bakugan is based on a type of Mythology as well. *He has a habit of using the words: "respect" and "insult". *Anubias does not follow the rules as he says many times in his battles in Bakugan Interspace. *Unlike most Gundalians seen in the anime, Anubias has horns growing from his chin. *He is the first Brawler in Mechtanium Surge to have control over his Mechtogan. Although he might actually be the second after Mag Mel. *When Anubias teleported back to Bakugan Interspace, he had a crescent moon shining on his forehead. In Triple Threat, you can see it barely behind his hair after he got mad. It seems to shine whenever Anubias is extremely angry, it is said to be a scar from being humilated by Dan. *He is the first Gundalian presented in Mechtanium Surge. *He looks like Shadow Prove in his human form, with a different attitude. *Anubias is the first Brawler to use a BakuNano. *His shirt in his Gundalian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan. *Both he and Sellon don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as he calls it the perfect habitat... for losers. *His hair is the same style as Spectra Phantom's or Rikimaru's. *He and Sellon somewhat resemble Mylene and Shadow Prove, because of their attitude, personality, and complicated friendship however they might be covering up some sort of special friendship as shown in episode 11 and other episodes. *Unlike Sellon, he seems to care more for his team than she does. In episode 15, he gave Noah his partner Bakugan to use for extra skills showing that he cared for Noah with a student-teacher bond. *Anubias is the first character in the Anime to use a BakuMutant. *It appears he can sense what Sellon is doing as in Dangerous Beauty after Mag Mel kills Sellon in the dark reverse dimsension of Bakugan Interspace, Anubias is shown in Interspace acting happy that she is dead despite being in a different dimension. *Anubias is the fourth villain to brawl against Dan in a stadium area (like Masquerade went against Dan in a Colosseum, Spectra against Dan in a soccer stadium and Barodius against Dan in a stadium). Unlike the other battles, there was no outcome. *Both he and Sellon have Castle Knight crystals on their wrists. Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0001.jpg|Anubias' First Appearance Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0009.jpg|Anubias hands Ben Bolcanon and Horridian Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 2 2 1 0001.jpg|Team Anubias Anubias ability.png|Anubias activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0017.jpg|Anubias Versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Anubias advises Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0004.jpg|Anubias in witnessing an out of control Drago. Mag1.PNG|Dan believes Anubias is Mag Mel during their battle. anubiasjerkms9.JPG|Anubias as a Gundalian BY_DA_POWAH_OF_GRAYSKUL.....JPG|Anubias summons his Mechtogan Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias in his Gundalian form and Iron Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen anubiasms9.JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png anubiasmoon.png|Anubias with a cresent moon on his forehead Anubias Gundalian.jpg|Anubias' true Gundalian Form. File:Anubisintms1.JPG|Anubias and Horridian on the Intermission Screen Anubias portal.png|Anubias in a Dimensional Gate Anubias in da hood.png Anubias4.jpg Anu.jpg Anubnub1.PNG|Anubias anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg 120px-Team_anubias_wide_eyed.png|Anubias , Ben and Jack|link=Anubias , Ben, Jack Punt Sellon and Anubias.png Siting.jpg anubi 13.jpg wściekły anubias.jpg|Mad Anubias zadowolony anubias.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Anubiasik.jpg Anubi.jpg Anuby xD - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anubias with Robin.jpg Anubias3.jpg Anubias2.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Anubias7.jpg Anubias activating an ability.jpg|Anubias activating an ability Anubias vs The Bash Brothers.jpg|Anubias vs The Bash Brothers Anubias sesja 5.jpg Anubias sesja 3.jpg Anubias sesja 1.jpg MS_Anubias_1600x1200.jpg|Anubias and Horridian Bakumorph 1298725914.gif AnubiasFour.jpg AnubiasThree.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0001.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _1_2__1_0004.jpg 1402.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m52s207.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.56.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.06.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 1.41.19 PM.png|Anubias having trouble controlling two Mechtogans Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 8.44.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.04.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.19.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.22.14 PM.png|"I'm coming for you, Kuso!" Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.03.29 PM.png|Mag Mel creating Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.27.50 PM.png Anubias 10.jpg|Anubias happy for Sellon being vaporized Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.11.42 PM.JPG|Anubias having trouble to summon a thrid Mechtogan Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.38.48 PM.JPG|Anubias fainting due to him having lots of trouble controlling 3 Mechtogans Bakugan - Anubias 3.png Krowll10.PNG|Anubias being absorbed by Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 6.11.05 PM.JPG|Anubias smiling Bakugan - Anubias 9.png Bakugan - Anubias 8.png Bakugan - Anubias 7.png Bakugan - Anubias 6.png Bakugan - Anubias 5.png Bakugan - Anubias 4.png Bakugan - Anubias 2.png Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 4.43.25 PM.JPG|Anubias being absorbed by Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.20.19 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 9.03.17 PM.JPG|Anubias and Dan Anubias and noah.jpg Anubiass.jpg AnubiasandShellon.jpg A.S.Bkgn.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.51.12 PM.JPG BakuganAnubias.JPG|Anubias Anubias66.jpg Anubias11.png Other Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Anubias and Horridian's official art on the Cartoon Network website bak_anubias_174x252.png|Anubias on Cartoon Network Battles Anubias seems to be a good brawler, he is able to defeat normal brawlers up to about Ben's ability with ease, but when it come to the Battle Brawlers he seems to struggle a lot harder though he still is a formidible opponent. The majority of his outcomes are wins being 8/5 but when it comes to any members of the battle brawlers his record is 3/4, not counting his match with Shun. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Gundalians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Haos Users